


Logan Tries Something New

by naminethewitch



Series: Intrulogical Week [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 4: Curiosity, Fluff, M/M, Remus is delighted, intrulogicalweek2020, sometimes even Logan doesn't like being curious about something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Sometimes Logan's curiosity leaves him with the urge to do something he would rather not...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	Logan Tries Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! A day late but that's alright, I'm busy this weekend. Maybe I'll get out day 5 today, maybe tomorrow, not sure yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Normally Logan welcomed his curiosity. His desire to learn was maybe the most important part of who he is as a side. But sometimes his curiosity lead to urges that he… did not like as much. Sometimes reading about a topic was not enough to truly learn. In Thomas’ childhood, when Thomas and him had not known any better, that was not yet something that he was ashamed of. He would convince Thomas to taste anything that fit in his hand and touch everything that did not. Nowadays, as an adult, both Thomas and Logan knew better. And still, some things Logan wanted to experience that he knew he should not.

This was one of those times.

Logan and Remus had decided to have a movie night, nothing special, just sitting in Logan’s room watching whatever they felt like watching. First they had watched a documentary about African predators, lions in particular. Then another about different sharks. Now a slasher was playing, on Remus’ request. Neither the plot nor the characters were particularly interesting and Logan soon lost his focus. First his mind had wandered, then his eyes. And then they landed on his boyfriend. To be exact on what Remus was eating.

For evenings like this, Logan let Remus handle food and drinks. Both knew that Logan would hardly eat anything and preferred water to other beverages. So most of what Remus brought was eaten by him, too. Sometimes Logan would be in the mood to try something else, a snack or drink but if he did, he would choose from what Remus had gathered that day. The two had been together long enough that Logan was used to his boyfriends unusual diet and that Remus knew which type of snacks not to eat in front of the other.

This evening, Remus hadn’t felt very adventurous and was nibbling on his familiar stick of deodorant. And for some reason, Logan was fascinated. He could not help but wonder what it would feel like. The taste he did not need to wonder about. Pickled Poo Log smelled strong enough that he already had an impression of the flavor. Plus he had kissed Remus in the past when the taste had lingered on his tongue. No, it was the texture that truly held his curiosity.

Remus soon caught him staring and gave him a toothy grin. „Like what you see, moonbeam?“ His tone was suggestive but Logan ignored the implications fully.

„I was just wondering what it felt like, eating the deodorant I mean.“ Remus raised a brow and his grin widened.

„Wanna try?“ Logan shook his head.

„No, the flavor is not very appealing to me but it would be helpful if you could give me a comparison?“

„Where’s the fun in that?“ Remus laughed. „I’m creativity, you know. I can make it any flavor you want, just tell me which!“

„That is not necessary, just give me-“

„No can do. You try yourself or you don’t get to know!“

„Remus…“ Logan said with a scowl on his face that portrayed his discomfort. Remus’ own face softened and he apologetically brushed a hand through Logan’s hair.

„Sorry, but it’s rare that you take an interest in my food, I got excited. Plus I don’t really know how to describe it,“ he shrugged. Logan stayed silent for a moment, contemplating.

„Can you make it taste like Crofters?“ he eventually said quietly. Remus brightened immediately.

„Of course, who do you take me for? Roman?“ he scoffed playfully before a new deodorant stick appeared in his hand, this time with the Loganberry Crofters label. „There you go, bon appétit!“ 

Logan carefully took the stick in his hand and examined it carefully under Remus’ watchful eye. After he was done with the exterior he slowly screwed off the lid. He hesitantly sniffed the inside and then stared at it for a good minute until he finally took a small bite. Remus cheered.

It took Logan at least five minutes before he commented. „It is very unusual and not something I would eat daily but I do not necessarily dislike it.“ Now Remus practically glowed.

And when a few weeks later, at movie night with all sides present, Remus would hand Logan his own stick of deodorant to snack on, the others would watch in horror as the logical aspect accepted it with a smile.


End file.
